The beginning of the end chapter
by Homestuckluver
Summary: Hi im Ebony, I was out with my son and husband(kuloz) when all of a sudden. Meulin came back from the dead! and to make things worse...John is here to kill me off! what will happen...only you will find out!
1. Chapter 1 it begains

It was a a beautiful day.  
Me, Kuloz and Argo where out.  
We where out in the filed and ejoying the sun shine.  
it was felt so wonderul like a refreshing bath. or eating icecreacm.  
I watched kurloz and Argo play for a bit.  
I smiled.  
"Finally...everything is back to normal!"  
Kurloz came over to me and said " wow, I havent had so much fun in a long time,"  
I smiled and sais" yeah well...we have nothing to worry about,"  
I watch as argo kept stairing at the skyu and mummbling.  
"Argo honey what is wrong?" I said going to him.  
" You fight is not over momma...she still lives and she going to kill you,"  
I was shocked to here him say such thing!  
"ARGO! what are youbtalking about!?" i said pickiung him up.  
"Meulin is not dead...she is coming back fordaddy and she will kill you."  
he said with a blank look like his mind was earased.  
I squickly picked hom up and carried him off.  
Kurloz followed be hind me.  
we soon got into the car and drove off.  
Argo fell asleep.  
"Kurloz...Meulin is still alive...she want me dead."  
Kurloz staided quite."are you sure?"  
" i am sure...I cut her in half and now his back with revange..."  
Kurloz but his hand on my hand.  
"I know you can beat her" he said with a smile.  
I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I dont know when she will attack...but I get a feeling she is in hiding..."  
I said.

Meanwhile.

"uhh...wh-what happened...where am I?" said Meulin waking in a dark room.  
"I brought you back...because I need you..Meulin" they said putting there hand on her face and kissing it softly Meulin looked at the person infront of her, It was John, but he was evil now after all the dark forces entered his body one day and never came out.  
Meulin looked at John for a bit then said,"why did you bring me black?"  
"because'John said. " want that horribole bitch dead! Eboy...she muct dies."  
Meulin grin in plesure and agreed.  
they both laughed evily.

back at home.  
I was meditating and looking into the future.  
I was fighting and death...and lost of blood shed.  
I quickly opened my eyes.  
"...no...John...he's back..."


	2. Chapter 2 Kuloz death

I was lying in my bed look up at the ceiling and leting my my sons words get to me.  
"what did he mean?...I killed Meulin" I said to myself.  
I looked at speeling Kurloz and wondered. If he will be okay?  
"He will..."I said smiling and cuddling next to him.  
Later on Kurloz got up and left the house.  
He was walking out getting stoff for use.  
he smilled some flowers and topuched them softly.  
"I will buy these" he said to the flower person.  
"okay that will be 1.50" said the old lady.  
He took the flowers and went on his mary way.  
As he walked by the lake ,  
he could only think about me and Argo.  
' I wonmder what can I buy him for his birthday?"  
he saod with is hand to his mouth.  
he passed by a bench with a person sitting on it.  
on that bench was...MEULIN!  
she shlowly got up and followed Kurloz.  
Kurloz had no idea he was being followed.  
she snuck from behind him and stabed him in the chest  
"YOU ARE MINE!" she said to him evily.  
he gasped, hes eeyes slowly turning towoards her.  
"M-Me." he saiod and fainted.  
She laughed evily and beat him on the head a little.

I was at home. cooking dinner then I stopped.  
"Mommy wahts wrong?" Argo said to me looking worried,  
like a sad kitten. I dropped cooking stuff. and ran  
out the door,  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed into  
the sky, and then I fainted.  
"OH NO MAMA!" Argo screamed and tryed to carry me  
back inside ( remeber, he is only 12, but I light)  
he took me back inside and layed me on the coutch.  
"daddy where are you?" he said to himself.

Meulin took Kurloz back to her hiding stop and waited  
for him to wake up. Kurloz came to.  
"Now my love...who do you love" said Meulin looking evily at him.  
"...I...I...Love you and only you...Meulin" kurloz said in a dark tone of voice.  
Meulin laughed evily.


	3. Chapter 3 heartbreak

I had finally woke up from my many coma.  
Argo was lookinga t me crying his eyes out.  
"Mommy.." he saiod to me.  
I put my arm out and gave him a hug.  
"It is alright sweety." I said bring him closer.  
"I thought you died.!" he said crying hard.  
I rubbed his back and give him akiss on the fore head.  
"I am fine really." I siad as I got up  
and walked into the kitchen.  
I looked out the window feeling a terrible pain in my chest.  
"what is this feeling?" I said to myself As I washed the dishes.  
It soon grew late and I waited up for kurloz.  
"mommy?" said Argo rubbing his eyes tiredly and I looked at him  
"hgo back to bed...daddy will come home soon, i promiss" I said  
feeling not totally sure about this.  
he nooded slowly and went to room closing the door.  
IO knew Kurloz wasn't coming home...So I left my house.  
I walked out outside to the park and looked at the lake.  
Suddely someone tried to grab me but I threw them over my shourled  
and onto the ground.  
": WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I saidn anrgly  
"I-Its just me!" said the voice.  
"oh...Hi Dave" I asid helpoing him up.  
"yo you gotta what wha chu doing women." he said to me brushing the dirty off of his white and red shirt.  
" yeah I know...I was looking Kurloz..." I said almost crying.  
"...word, I saw him earlier.." he said comfortaing me.  
I looked up at him quickly, "what?" I said.  
"yeah..he got jumped by some girl" he said looking worried.  
I got up quickly and ran off.  
"where you goin?" he said.  
"I KNOW WHO TOOK HIM!" I shouted at him.  
Argo was right! Meulin is back! and she took my husband away from me!

meanwhile  
Kurloz and Meulin where having sex.  
"harder Kurloz" she scream loudly.  
Soon john came in to the room  
"What the hell Meulin!?" he yelled. Kurloz turned to him  
and stuck his middle finger at him.  
"Hello John...I got my boyfriend back~" she said kissing kurloz.  
" ...I see...we still ahve work to do...we need to get ride of Eboy!"  
Meulin yawned and nodded. " your right jon...we need to make shure she doen't take my lover back away from me."  
she said kissing Kurloz on his stiched mout.  
Johnm looked at her and shook his head. " enought of this..." he walked away.  
Meulin looked at Kurloz and smiled. then said " hey...lets get that bitch Ebony"  
He nooded and walked off.

I was running towards the dark forst when I stopped.  
I saw Kurloz standing there...his mouth was stitched up again. " Wh-what happend to you?" I said looking worried.  
I slowly went over to him and he smiled a twist and evil smile...this was not my husband..  
"Kurloz" I said backing away from him. He quickly rushed over to him and grabbed me by the neck.  
I saw shocked. then I heared a laugh of a bitch. It was Meulin laugh.  
" Hi Ebody...I see you found Kuloz." she said like the bitch she was. I could't talk I was feeling faint.  
" You see" she began " Kuloz is min...not yours..." sheas then give him a lustful kiss on the lips. I was shocked!  
then..I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Johns revange

I woke and I was in chains. I quickly looked a round and saw a tall hoohed man.  
"Who are you!" I shouted at him. He chucked and removied his hood. "its me~" he said in addark tone.  
"N-No!" I said and quickly started to thrash. "Thats right Ebody its me...JOHN!" he sai.  
"How can that be!? you are suppost to be time skipping! how come you are here!? and why did you bring Meulin back from the dead!?"  
I shouted at him. He just looked at me and sighed.  
"Silly little half troll girl...I had to bring her back...why? because you are a virus."  
I couldn't believe what I was hear. " I AM NOT A VIRUS YOU ASS!" I shout and continuesd to thrash.  
hs slapped him hard on my face. I spat out a little blood and looked evily at him.  
" YOU ARE A VIRUS! YOU ARE RUINING THIS WORLD with your STUPIDNESS!" he kicked me.  
I didn't say a word I just looked at him. " where is my husband" I demaned.  
"He's with his TRUE wife..." he said.  
"SHUT UP!1 He broke up with her!" he said crying.  
"yes he did but he still loves her...you are nothing but a horrible thing to this word." he said and snapped his hands.  
2 people came and got me, but it wasnt people it was nepeta and equiua! They took my arms and waited for john to say something.  
" torcher her..and then kill her." he said walking off as the door behind him closed.  
they nooded and did what they where told. " You dear try to hurt Meulin!? you will pay" hissed nepeta as took out her claws and start to claw at my chest.  
I scream as blood gused out of me like when you spray grafiti on the walls in New York.  
" WHY!? JOHN! you enver where like this before!" I scream.  
Then Equiuas grabbed my arms and broke them. A loud snapping sound could be heard.  
I screamed bloody mary.  
Nepeta laughed and cotinued scar me up and equiuias continued to break me up.  
a few hours later john came back and leaned down to see me.  
I was still alive!  
"I am suprised..." he said is cold voice. " to see you alive after allof this." he said thne he grabed me by my hair.  
"Ebony...Im doing this because I love you." he said. Then he cracked my neck.  
my body hit the floor.  
I was no longer breathing, but i dided here that bitch Meulin and everyone else laughing.  
even my one true love.  
as I was sloly dying I heard someone say.  
" NOT YET! YOU STILL NEED TO DESTORY THEM!"  
"Wh-who are you?" I weakly said. trying to look at them.  
" its me...YOU!" said the dark voice.

authors note, surry i know this one is short but heey it wasn't a bad chapter was it?


	5. Chapter 5 Trails

I was shocked. How can that be me!? I am here!?  
" bu-ut im .." i said then looked the horrible deaced thing of me.  
" shut up!" she said to me then walked over and gave me a kiss.  
"!?"! I quickly pulled a whay"hwta the fuck?!" I shouted at her.  
"kekeke stupid bitch...I am here to give you new life..." she said . her eyes  
wgere disgusting. she was all patched up like a rag doll.  
"what do you mean...new life?" I said confused and puzzled.  
"yeah...they are throwing your body out right now..." she said  
snikckering to herself. " b-but..." i said tearing up.  
"listen to me...if you want to get new life you must pass 3 trails..onecae you pass all three you will come back to life!  
and wont be able to die ever again..as long as you pass the 3 trilas of coruse." she said.  
I felt liek I had no choice to say but yes.  
" okay..." i said and quickly stood up.  
She grinned and a door appaered behind her. " Go on...make the dead raise." then she left.  
I wasn't sure what was behind that door. if fact i hesitated to open it...but I did.  
I walked into the now open door. I looked around and. I was back into my house!  
"wh-what?" I said. " could it have all be a dream?" I said sitting down.  
Then Argo showed up.  
" hello ebony!" he said with a smile.  
"ARGO! you are suppost to call me mommy!" I said slightly angry.  
He giiggled. " No..Im not your son! I just made myself look like your son. I am here to help you with the first trial."  
he said smiling. then he pointed to himself. " we are going to play a game...its called hide and seek." he said smiling.  
" hide and seek?" I said. " yes...if you find me before this hourglass reached the last grand of sand you will pass and go on to the next

trail. but if you fail..you will be stuck as aghost for the rest of your life and doomb the world." I was scared.  
I didn't want to be a ghost for forever! so I agreeed. " okay! " said Argo happly. " you count to ten and I will go hide!" he said running

off. I closed my eyes and started to cout to ten. when I was done I looked at the hour glass on the table...it was only half full!" wh-

hwta/ I better here!" i said to myself and went and looked for him.  
a few minute pass and I had no luck fiundiong Argo. "damn it!' i said as i looked back ta the hour glass.  
onlyy 10 seconds left! I started to freak out then I remember. " Argo...you are grounded!" I shouted and sunddleny  
"NO FAIR!" said Argo coming out of his hiding spot. " AHA!" I said smiling.  
"bravo Ebony" He said smiling then a door opened up behind him. " Your next trial awaits." he said smiling. I walked through the door and

there was my father! " hello my dear" he said smiling. " daddy!? your alive!?" I saided swelling up with tears.  
He walked over and higged me. " only for your trail dear." he said smiling. "this trail you will be blind ofled." "what whay?" i said

confused. "because you have to enter a maze with only your ability to hear and feel."{ he said. then he blind foled me. "Is this safe?" I

said scared. " trust me dear...you will be fine...you only have a hour to get through the maze." he said thne, I walked off feeling my

way through the maze. I tried not to run. because i could trip. " damn it! why is this so hard!?" i said. feeling the walls then I got to

an openiung. "Hello?" I said feeling around. suddenly WAMP! something hit me knocking me to the round. "Good job dear...not you must fight

me in hand to hand combat." he said throwing another punch. he hit me again. I koffed up a little blood and got on my feet. I threw a

punch and missed. "damn it! this is to hard!" i shouted and then everyuthing went quite. "daddy?" I said. then SLAB! " pay attion dear.

" then he swang at me again and I caught his punch. " I WANT MY LIFE BACK " I punched my father so hard it sent him flying. I took off my

blind fold and went to him ."OMG im so sorry daddy!" I said crying. "its alright...you passed then the dooropened up be hind him " go on

dear." he said wipping my tears away. I nodded and went throught. I was back in the castle! then I heared clapping.  
"Braove...Bravo. " he said stepping out of the shadows! it was Kurloz! b" Kurloz" i said tearing up. " yep...its me dear..." he walked

over and kissed me. " now comes the hard part of this trail..." he said smiling. " what is it...tell me." I said crying soflty. " yuouy

must KILL ME" he said. I was shocked " NO! I WILL NOT KILL YOU!" I shouted at him. " you must...if you can do it with in a

minute...you stay dead forever!" he shouted. I screamed and took a swored from a stachu and stabbed him. " I..." I teared up and looked at

his idigo blood. "He coughed up blood and looked at me and smiled. " you did it dear." he said. then a bright ligh. and my eyes opened up.


	6. Chapter 6 Im back

I quickly got up and looked around. I was in a house...but whos.  
"My may...looks like you finally woke up!" said a voice.  
I looked and saw who it was Kankri. he was treating my wounds.  
"you where quite a mess my dear...in fact..i wasn't sure you where alive or not."  
he said putting up the bandages. I looked at him. " Kankri...where are we?"  
i asked him. "We are in my house." he said going off to get me something to eat.  
"Kankri...I have to go back the castle and destroy john." I said. Karkri looked at me and quickly went over to me.  
"You can't do that...John he is to powerful! you are only a girl with limited powewr." he said looking at the sky.  
"I know what i must do Kankri." I said looking at the sky. I quickly got out of the bed and walked off to the bath room. I looked into  
the mirrorand was I was naked and coved in baqndages. I sighed softly. " I need my husband back Kankri..."  
Kankri nooded. " I understand but...you need to wait thhis out dear...please." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"No...Kankri...I know what I must do..." I looked outside and qustioned the skied.  
it was dark and tormenred...John must have started his evil plan. I walked out side. feeling the rain on my shoulders.  
"this is it...The fight of all Fights will began soon..."  
I turned to kankri, " do you have a phione?" I said.  
He nooded and pointed to it. I quickly went over and dailed a number.  
"Hello? " the vocie on the other line said. " hey...its me."  
I said . It went quite. " I-is it time?" The vocie said.  
" yeah...its time..." thden I hung up the phone.  
"Thank you Kankri...for what you have done...now I am off."  
I ran off and watched as Kankri was looking at me go.

Meanwhile.  
John was lookiung over the the world. "finally" he said to hemslf.  
"Now we can get back to fixing the world." Meunlin smiled and went over to him.  
"YES! that bitch is gone for good" Kurloz joined them. he hugged hert form beind and  
licked her cheek. :oh kurloz~ We had sex many many times already~" he saiud licking his cheek.  
Johnn rolled his eyes. " enough of this, " took out his staff of evil.  
"WSoon I will fix the world and eneything will be great!" Menulin  
evily, " After this we should celbrate the world going back to the way it should be.!"  
she said. John nooded "yes. the world will be ours once again!111111"  
They all laughed. Kurloz chuckeled darkly.

Once I got tol the castle, I walked in, " HEY! YOU gET of HERE!111111"  
said Rufioh. He threw a spear at me and I catched it and through it at him. it went into his heart!  
Like really in his heart!. " OH NO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled Feferi. I quickly rand behind her and slite her throat open.  
" Bitch better watch it." i said dropping my weapon. I was still naked coverewd in bandages.  
my haire flowling in the wind like a silk see through blanket in the moon light.  
" John...my father...it is time I take you out!" I said as I ran down the hallway not knowing what to epexct next.


	7. Chapter 7 Meehan Vs Me

AN: IM not a troll! this is serious wortk! SO STOP[ FLAMMING MU STORY PREPZ!

He quickly ran into the room where everyone was was. " SHES EHRE!" hye said.  
John looked ta him. "think it is almost time...Mituna, send in Meenah!" Mituna nodded and  
went off to get meenah!.  
I continued to run down th hall and quickly stopped.  
I jumped back. because there was a iron spike ball on the floor where I was at.  
I quickly looked up. and saw her!11111  
"sup hoe !' she said as he walked down the the stairs like that girl from kill bill.  
"you didn't didn;'t think it would be that easy doid you/'" I looked up at her and smiked and said."for a minute there...yeah I kinda ded."  
( see what I did there LOL XD)  
She quickly came at me with her tritant and i jumjped back! " you bitch!" i said jumping on her tritand and kicking her in the face!  
"AURGH!"she scream and feel on her ass! I grabbed her by the pony tail and slammed her on the floor. Her tridant wenvt flying in the air and landing on the floor breaking into.

John was watching from the vidoe screen montortar. "...I see she's been getting stronger..." he said rubbing his chin evily like an asshole.  
"yeh!" muelin said " she is no match for me and kurloz!" she said with her arms around his neck. John nooded/ " but...I..." he said to hem selfu. John couldnb't help but to think about all those years weve spent togethe...it bother him to see me fight so hard.

Meanwhile with Meenah, I koffed up blood. " damn bitch, you be tripp hard!" she saided with a toothy grin. I looked up at her, I was about to fain until I rememebred. "thats it" I said to myself. She looked at me all confused like. " wat chu say hoe?" she asked. I quickly raun up to her and did that think in kill bill 2, you know 5 finger palm of death. ( I think thats what tis called) I looked at her and grinned. She looked at knew what i did. " you stay there forever or you walk 5 spets and die!" I tolder as my hair blew in the wind all cool noodded and walked 5 spets then fell dead. I sighed and sat down. " Kurloz...I am coming for you..." I said to to my self as I walked up the stairs and into another room where HE was waiting for me.


End file.
